The Price of Regret
by SprSpidy22
Summary: Based on a short comic strip from the graphic novel, Calvin & Hobbes Homicidal Pyscho Jungle Cat. Calvin told Susie in 1st grade that he wouldn't even consider asking her to their senior prom. That time is now upon these two teenagers, and how do they both feel now about that decision, since it is 11 years later. Rated "T" to be safe. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN CALVIN & HOBBES OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 1 – Predicament**

As the sun shined down through the trees, the sunlight cascaded in through the window hitting the sleeping teenage girl on her face. The light was able to jostle Susie up before her alarm clock even went off on this beautiful May morning.

("When will I learn to pull that darn shade down at night?") As she climbed out of bed, she had on her long purple night gown. As hot as the days got, the mornings in the north-central part of the USA were still bitter cold until the 11 o' clock hour.

Susie began her morning routine as she usually did. She got a shower, groomed herself, got dressed, and headed downstairs. She never had the need to apply any makeup as she felt that she had a natural beauty. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. Susie stood 5' 4" tall with short chestnut brown hair and an athletic build. It was a simple look, but one she could pull off well. As she approached the breakfast table, deep down she dreaded what her mother was going to say to her yet again.

Susie was more concerned about which college she was going to go to. All her choices have accepted her, and she was going to make an official decision after high school. She wanted to finish he prep career first, then make that big decision. However, it was getting harder and harder to avoid her Mother by pushing her to make another choice. A choice that she of all people, had no business being in her own little world In the first place.

"Good Morning my dear, did you sleep well last night?" Susie tried her best to avoid delving into her mother's trap of getting her to open up. This seemed to cause more arguments then pleasant conversations.

"I'm still breathing, so I guess it was good night." She then began to make her lunch for school. Once that was done, she approached the breakfast table to get a bagel and cream cheese for her walk to the bus stop.

Ms. Derkins could sense the sarcasm as well as irritation in her only child, and yet her only daughter's voice. Especially for what she was going to try and get out before her daughter left for the day.

"Susie please, do you have to be this way with me every day?"

"Mom, please I don't want to get into this now, I have a test today and a lacrosse game after school."

Mrs. Derkins just shouted right back at her daughter, "Susie will you just listen to me for a minute…"

Susie quickly cut her mother off before she got another word out, "Look, I'm not interested in going to my prom! I'm not interested in going out with any guy for that matter either! Why can't you just let me be happy?"

Susie then grabbed her backpack and lunch and stormed out the front door, on her way down the street to the bus stop.

Ms. Derkins just put her hands on her face and shook her head. "How can I get through to that girl?"

Susie walked faster than usually to the bus stop, her mother's rant still fresh in her head, "why can't she understand that I'm perfectly happy the way I am. I don't need any boy to justify my happiness. There are plenty of successful women in the world, and they did not need a man to get them there. Men probably would just drag them down or hold them back. Look at what Brad Pitt did to Gweneth Platrow and Jennifer Aniston."

Her mother's words however, did resonate through her mind. Here she is now a senior in high-school. She never went to any dances, football games, or any curriculum after school other than lacrosse. She did feel a little sad when no boys would ask her out. Maybe it was because of her above average intelligence. That might have scared them off.

Or maybe it was because she was too outspoken with her mind and opinions that chased them away. Nobody wants to go out with someone who is going to argue with them, and who is only one sided anyway, or who has to be right all the time and get the last word in.

Deep down, Susie really knew the answer why no boy would ever asked her out or taken a chance on her. It was because she wasn't easy or loose like the other girls in school. They would all wear short dresses and tight or low cut tops showing the goods, and here was Susie. Ol' Goodie two shoes Susie, dressed like the daughter of a preacher. She had on her Reebok plain white sneakers, with loose fitting Lee jeans and plain purple long sleeve turtle neck. What boy would find that attractive?

Susie's thoughts were then interrupted, when the bus driver blew the horn, "Hey, earth to Susie! Are you getting on?"

Susie just sighed and got on the bus, "Let the torment begin." As she then pulled out her iPhone and plugged her ear buds in to listen to her tunes.

A few houses down the street, Calvin was up and getting ready for school, "Yes! Only 36 more days left and I don't have to see another classroom again!"

The celebration was then interrupted by a voice high up on a shelf, "You know that's not true! Your parents said you're not allowed to move out of here until you brandish a college degree. And, if I'm not mistaken, you have to go to class AND pass it to get that ticket out of here."

Calvin stood there in his boxers with a sharpie marker crossing off the remaining days till freedom, when he looked up at Hobbes sitting on a shelf. Hobbes was still very much a part of his life still. He represented better days of when he could be creative and carefree. Many of times, his parents tried to get Calvin to donate Hobbes or put him in storage, but Calvin would have none of that. He was his best friend in the whole world. Plus, in a way, Hobbes was the brother he never had.

"Well, that is why you have on-line courses. You can take them when and where ever you want. So in short, I stand by my argument." Before Hobbes could get another word out, Calvin's mom called, "Calvin, hurry up and get dressed, or you'll be late for school."

Calvin rolled his eyes, and picked up some clothes off the floor. He sniffed them to be sure there was no funk to them, and then he got dressed. He then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and spike his hair. After he was ready, he bolted down the stairs with his back pack over his shoulder. He then grabbed a piece of toast and began to eat it.

While he was gathering his things up to get out the door, his mom asked him a question, "So Calvin, did you ask anyone in particular to the prom yet?"

Calvin just ignored what his mother was saying, but if he didn't reply, he knew she would just keep pestering him until he gave her an answer.

"Not interested mom."

Calvin's mom pushed on, "What do you mean? You're not interested in the prom, or no girls are interested in you? I find that hard to believe. You are such a handsome young man."

Calvin did not want to let his mom know that he was kind of a social outcast. He didn't play sports, he ate alone most of the time, and what he enjoyed the most was doodling in his note book. Calvin became quite the artist, as he could draw almost anything. He was secretly working on his own comic strip. So he out right told his mom the truth.

"Mom…seriously, I'm not interested, so please stop pushing the issue, Ok."

And before she could say anything else, Calvin said goodbye, kissed his mom on the cheek, and jumped on his Vespa scooter and headed off to school.

As she watched Calvin ride off down the street, the phone rang.

As Calvin's mom picked up the phone she smiled as she heard the other familiar voice on the other end of the line. And then a conversation occurred.

"So has Susie picked a college yet?"

"No, she still is mulling that over. How about Calvin, where is he going after graduation?"

"Oh, he wants to be a cartoonist, so he is bent on going somewhere out west, I don't know where he has plans to go."

_As the conversation between to two women continued, it seemed that the likes of an arrangement was about to be made._

"Hey, does Calvin have a date to the Senior Prom?"

"No, he does not want to go, and I have been trying to get him to do so. I don't want him to look back on his youth and regret not going. Why, does Susie have a date?"

"No, she too does not want to go either, and I said the same exact thing. I don't know how to get through to that girl."

_Just then, the two moms came up with an idea. What might have seemed brilliant at the time; could possibly be like adding gasoline to a fire._

"Hey, do you think Calvin would mind taking Susie to the prom? They've know each other since they were in 1st grade"

"I think that would be a great idea. They can go as friends. How about I meet you at the Dunkin Donuts in the Village Shopping Center, and we can discuss this further?"

"Sounds great! I'll see you there in say…1 hour?"

"See you then."

_As both women hung up their phones, they had a mild sensation of relief and hope. Both wanted to get their children out of the house and be more social with not so much each other, but with everyone else around them._

As Mrs. Derkins picked up her purse and keys, as well as hummed a little tune, she thought quietly to herself, ("Susie is just going to be so surprised when she finds out what I did.")

And with that final thought, she closed the door to go meet Calvin's Mother.

_**Does this seem like a good idea? Parent's poking their noses into their children's business, never turns out good…or will it. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

_**Coming soon: Personal Space**_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN CALVIN & HOBBES OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 2 – Personal Space**

Walking down the halls always seemed to give Susie such an ominous feeling of doom & gloom. There were all these happy people gossiping about what they did over their weekend and what they're going to do before, during and even after the prom. Susie just approached her locker all by her lonesome to put her books in and equipment in, when all of a sudden her friend Candice came over to see her.

"Hey Susie Q, you all ready for the game this afternoon?"

Susie just let out a sigh, she hated when her friends called her that. (_Curse my Mom for calling me that during my games_.) Susie then put her stuff away in the locker and looked at Candice with a halfhearted smile.

"Yep, all set. Can't wait to take down those Ocelot's this afternoon. (Saying in a mild monotone voice)" Candice then shot a sly smile to Susie. She knew what she was about to do. "Soooo, anyone ask you to prom yet?"

Susie then slammed her locker door shut and faced her friend, with authority in her voice, she delivered a very powerful message to Candice, "Look, I'll tell you what I told my Mom over and over again, I'm not going! I don't need some stupid dance to justify my high-school career. All I want to do if finish out the rest of the year in peace, and then move on to the Ivy League or Private School of my choosing! Why is that so hard for everyone to comprehend!?"

Candice put both her hands up in a stopping motion as well as showed concern on her face, "Ok, Ok, Ok…Easy girl! I was just asking that if you don't have a date, you could always go with my older brother. He'd be happy to take you. Or…there still is Calvin? I don't think he has a date…yet?

Susie's facial expressions just went from bad to worse. One, how could she explain to her best friend, that she did not want to even consider going to the dance with a creep like her older brother. All he does is drink at college, and chase the girls in the dooms during panty raids. Then…there was Calvin (_Susie sighed with both angst and remorse_). At least he knew where he stood with Susie. Now, regaining her train of thought, she picked up where she left off.

"Candice, I'm only going to say this one last time…Drop It! There is no way, shape, or form that I am going to the prom…period."

Candice just rolled her eyes, "Fine! I'll stop asking then!" As soon as Candice began to walk off, she turned around one last time to give her friend a piece of advice. "Susie, here's a small piece of of wisdom for you. I suggest you find some way to get that stick out of your ass! Otherwise you're going to have to be your own circle of friends, and sometimes, I think you even annoy yourself with that thought pattern of you have. I sincerely hope that when you DO go to college, you find some way out of that shell of yours." Then Candice walked off in a huff to find a more cordial group of people to talk to.

Susie just watched as she saw her now upset friend rounded the corner. She then held her books close to her chest and leaned against the locker. She then looked up to the ceiling and then down at the floor. (_Am I really that bad to be around?)_ Tears started to well up in the petite brunette's eyes, as she processed that very thought. As the alarm went off on her iPhone, she then made her way to class.

Calvin as usual was darting across the quad trying to get to his first class, "Why do those jocks have to park their cars that way!? There are only so many spaces in the lot."

He knew he was going to be late again, thus causing him to have detention after school. Just then the late bell rang, indicating to him, that time was up and he was officially late for class. (_Well_,_ since I'm certain now to have detention, might as well take my time.)_ And with that notion, Calvin slowed his pace.

As the teacher began to teach the lesson, Susie gazed out the window to see her neighbor and acquaintance stroll gingerly across the lawn. She couldn't help but notice how carefree he was, and how he was so calm knowing what the punishment would be. In her own little way, it was what she admired most about him. Possibly, even the reason why she had repressed her feelings down deep for him.

She then began to reflect on their relationship over the years, knowing that school was almost over, and that each of them will go their separate ways. Calvin and Susie drifted apart over the years. Calvin in his own mind was a realist. He believed that you should always question the answers. It was probably the one thing that he and Susie had in common growing up, but somehow, she would just conform.

However, he was at best an average student and she excelled in academia. But, Calvin did have a talent. He was a great cartoonist. He finally put some of his thoughts on paper, and even submitted a comic strip to the school paper. Many of times she had to scream at him to take her character out of them. She did not want Calvin using her likeness in his strip unless she was compensated for it. She would have to use his style of intellect to get around him, or even get him to listen to her.

"You're late Calvin, That's automatic detention after school!" The teachers voice resonated off the walls bringing Susie out of her little day dream.

"Put it on my tab." Calvin said to his teacher, as the rest of the class laughed at the comment he made… that is all but Susie. She in turn just smiled quietly to herself. She did not want to let Calvin know how he made her laugh.

Across town, Calvin's Mom and Mrs. Derkins were engaging in a conversation that the two teens would most certainly disapprove.

"I think that is a great idea! I'll tell Calvin tonight when he comes home. I think he and Susie will not only be a cute couple at the dance, but they'll have a good time too!" Calvin's Mom said as she then took a bite of her bagel.

"I totally agree! Once Susie comes home from her Lacrosse game, I'll tell her over dinner. She'll be so surprised that she will be going with Calvin. I remember how the two of them played together when they were little. Now, they're going to be going to the prom."

Both women seemed happy as an arrangement was made. Mrs. Derkins then added one other tid bit, "The other thing I like about this, is that my husband won't feel uncomfortable with Susie going to the dance with Calvin. He not only knows what kind of person he is, but he also knows where he lives."

Calvin's Mom laughed at the comment just made. "You know Calvin will be a perfect gentleman. After all, his father did nothing but build character into him."

As both women finished their breakfast, they went their separate ways to run errands, and tell their kids the news later.

Back at school, Calvin was in detention doodling away in his notebook. He went to a seminar one day for aspiring cartoonists. They always said to keep a pencil and notebook with you at all times to sketch characters and ideas for storylines. Calvin had at least 3 full notebooks of ideas in which he could start his own comic strip or cartoon series. The only other good thing about detention was he got a good view of the field in which the girls were playing lacrosse.

Calvin would watch all the girls play, but especially Susie. He paid close attention as Susie attacked the ball on the field, and for some reason today…the other players. (_She must have a lot of pent up rage or something else…I don't know, I'll never understand women.)_ Calvin thought to himself. Although, he couldn't help but watching Susie play for some reason. As he continued to watch, he unwilling began to sketch her likeness on his notebook in her lacrosse uniform catching a pass. He especially highlighted and augmented some of her physical features as well.

To say the least, he was smitten by her. He never really could tell her how he felt. That is what Hobbes was for. Later on, he realized that he wished he had the courage like Hobbes did. Hobbes was not shy about saying anything…especially to girls. Deep down, he almost wished that Susie would be the one to approach him. But after years of tormenting her and teasing her, he never knew how to take her reactions, or worse…how to respond back to them. He just kept doodling away why watching the game unfold.

Susie was playing like a woman possessed. She already had three goals. To her, this was how she blew off steam, or found an outlet for all her sexual tension built up over the years for not having a boyfriend. Either way, it made her feel alive and free.

As the game ended, the final score was Cougars 7 Ocelots 3. After the team handshake, Susie then saw her mother in the bleachers wave. Susie grabbed her gear, and with zero emotion on her face made her way over to her mom.

"You played great today Suzy Q! Come on let's get you home, I have a great big surprise for you."

Susie then looked at her mom with both anxiety and concern. "What do you mean surprise?" She said asking what her mom was hinting at.

Calvin was on his way home from school too. He was riding on his scooter, when he pulled up next to Mrs. Derkin's at the light. She waved at him, and to be polite as his parents told him he waved back. Susie just slumped down so he didn't see her. One, she looked and smelled a mess after the game, and two, she never knew what Calvin was going to do or say for that matter. She didn't want to give him any ammo.

"Hello Calvin! On your way home from school? I didn't know you played sports? It's rather late?" Mrs. Derkins continued to question the young man.

Calvin smiled and replied, "Hi Mrs. Derkins, I'm just coming home from detention, (_He then leaned over a bit and saw Susie slumping in the front seat_) Hi Susie! Great game you played today. I especially liked how you pummeled those girls into next week. I had no idea female Lacrosse was such a contact sport?" Calvin then gave a devious looks as he has done many times in the past to Susie, hoping to get a reaction.

Susie, bit her tongue. She knew if she gave into that response, she would only be letting him win, so she just gave a little smile and waved.

The light then changed, and before Calvin could speed off, Mrs. Derkins said one last thing to him, "Drive safely Calvin, your Mom has some big news for you when you get home?"

After hearing her Mom say that, Susie got a little suspicious, and then she began to question what her Mother was up to. "How do you know what news his Mom is going to tell him? (_Just then Susie had a sinking feeling in her chest_) WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She now said in a loud stern voice.

Mrs. Derkins then smiled as she drove the limit on the road and blurted the surprise out to her daughter, "Well, since you can't wait till we get home, I had breakfast with his Mom this morning, and we decided that it would be in both yours and Calvin's best interest if you two went to the prom with each other. In other words, Calvin is your date to the prom! Isn't that exciting!?"

Susie's left eye began to twitch, a flood of emotions filled her. Yeah, deep down she was really happy about going to the prom...but with Calvin? in retrospect, DEEP down she hoped that he wanted to go with her too. She was just angry at the way her Mom went behind her back and arranged the date like it was an indecent proposal.

"MOM! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I told you I didn't want to go!"

Her Mom the slammed on the brakes, and swerved the car to the curb. Her mother, then had a metamorphosis from this sweet mild mannered women, to a demon possessed. "NOW YOU SEE HERE YOUNG LADY, I AM TIRED OF YOU BEING STUCK HOME, ALONE, & DOING NOTHING BUT ACADEMICS! THERE IS MORE TO LIFE OUT THERE. AND YOU ARE GOING TO THAT DANCE WITH CALVIN, AND YOU WILL ENJOY YOURSELF, OR YOU CAN PAY YOUR ENTIRE COLLEGE COSTS…GOT IT?"

Susie looked at her Mom with both shock and awe. She never saw her mother this way. And when she acts this way, or makes demands like this, she would be safe to assume that she always gets what she wants by acting this way. Susie just let out a small sigh and spoke in a meekly voice to her mother as she now pulled into the driveway…

"What about the contract Calvin made me sign at 6?"

_**To what contact is Susie referring to? Does something like that without notoriety stand up over a 10 year period? Stay tuned for Calvin's reaction in the next chapter!**_

_**Coming soon: Contract Null…or Void**_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN CALVIN & HOBBES OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 3 – Contract Null…or Void**

Calvin parked his Vespa scooter next to his Dad's sedan. He grimaced as he realized his Dad beat him home from yet another detention he had to serve, and he knew what was about to come, (_Great, now I have to hear another lecture about the importance of getting up earlier and being on time for school_.)

As he walked into the house, he could smell his Mom's meatloaf cooking. As a boy, he never wanted to eat anything his mom cooked, mostly, because of the texture her food had. As he got older, his Mom's cooking improved. She gained more experience from watching as well as attempting what the professionals did on the Food Network. Now, he appreciates her cooking, especially now that he is hungry.

As Calvin made his way into the kitchen, he draped his book bag over the chair and went to the bathroom to wash up. "Calvin, come on! You know we eat as a family." His Mom cried out as she was settling down at the table.

Calvin came in and sat between both his mother and father. He grabbed his napkin and folded it on his lap while his Mom served him a big piece of meatloaf, "Thanks Mom." He said in a grateful tone as he began to smother it in ketchup.

Calvin's Dad began the dinner time conversation with his usual speech, "So Calvin, when are you going to ditch that Scooter and start riding that mountain bike I got you last Christmas? It's more economical, and you can park it closer to the school building so you WON'T be late and get detention…besides, it builds character."

Calvin just rolled his eyes and mouthed the words as his Dad said them. It was a phrase he used early and often, much like a broken record. Then, Calvin's mom joined in the conversation.

"Calvin, I had lunch with Mrs. Derkins today." Calvin then remembered that he passed her on the corner with Susie no more than 5 minutes ago as he was making his way home.

"Yeah Mom, I passed her & Susie minutes ago before I got here. She said you had something big to tell me?" Calvin said as he shoveled his dinner into his mouth and chewed slowly.

Calvin's Mom smiled as she was ready to deliver the news to her son while chewing his food. "Well, you'll be happy to know, that Mrs. Derkins and I arranged for both you and Susie to go to the prom together."

As that message registered within Calvin's mind, he then began to choke on a piece of meatloaf. (_Cough, cough, cough_…) Went Calvin as he tried to get a hold of his food, and his breathing pattern. His face too was turning red from the shock of the news that was delivered. Calvin's Dad began to pat him on the back hard to help him dislodged any food that was stuck in his throat.

Once Calvin gained his composure, he began to let his Mom know his displeasure in the fact she was meddling in his life.

"What!? Why would you do that? I told you I had no interest in going?" He screamed out loud.

His Dad then chimed in, "No interest, or no one to go with?"

Calvin then just simply answered that question with one word, "YES!" He said sharply.

"Well, which is it?" His mother asked with concern for her son.

Calvin just spoke his mind, "Look, I don't want or even care to go to that dance, especially with Susie. I know for a fact that she too doesn't want to go."

Calvin's Mom intervened again, "Yes I know, and that's why we set you two up. Susie really is shy, and her mother made that perfectly clear. Besides Calvin, I know she feels comfortable around you. I remember you two playing all the time when you were little. You used to tease each other so much; it was sometimes unbearable having to watch you hide while Susie told on you all the time. Besides, you can't tell me you don't like her Calvin, isn't that the reason why you teased her all those years?"

Calvin sat in silence as those words sunk in, (_It was Hobbes that always found Susie attractive.)_ Calvin realized all those years ago that Hobbes really was his alter ego. Almost like they shared a bond. Deep down, Calvin did think Susie was sweet and attractive In her own special kind of way that was. But what he did next shocked both his parents.

Calvin stood up and stormed off to his room. He said nothing as he raced up to his bedroom.

"Calvin, you come back here right this minute young man!" His Dad screamed out loud.

Calvin went to his closet and opened a chest that he kept keep sakes in. They were the reminiscence of his childhood, as well as some important records he kept too. He shuffled through a few papers until he found what he was looking for. "Here you are!"

Calvin then looked up at his Tiger friend as he sat on the shelf, "Yes, I still have this binding legal document." Both smiling and waving it in Hobbes direction. Hobbes just made a face and spoke as he looked out to the side of the room, "You mean worthless piece of paper. All that did was prevent you from getting to know someone really special as she got older." Calvin just rolled his eyes, shut the chest and called out to him as he made his way back down stair, "Show's how little you know."

As he ran back down stairs, he could see the look of anger and disappointment on his parents faces as he returned.

"What was so important that you stormed off from dinner like that Calvin?" His Mom asked with disappointment in her voice.

Calvin then handed his Dad the old yellow piece of paper dated back to the time when he and Susie were 6. "Read this, this is why I can't go to the prom with Susie, or be involved with her in anyway like the two of you arranged.

His Dad straightened his glasses and read the piece of paper that had childlike scribbles & handwriting on it. His Dad then looked at his son with a look of sarcasm as he said, "Calvin, Really? This is why you can't go to the prom with Susie? This was written 11 years ago…poorly too I might add."

Calvin then squabbled with his Dad, "Yes, as you can see it is a contract drawn up by me, and sighed both by Susie and myself, that I will NOT ask her on any dates or dances as long as we both shall live. As you can see, it has been notarized by you too Dad."

Calvin's Dad then looked at the seal and smiled, "Calvin, it was notarized using my press, but it wasn't signed by me. And…since it wasn't signed by an authorized Notoriety, this contract is none other than…Null and Voided."

The smile on Calvin's face went from that of a being proud, to being full of fear. "So, you mean to tell me, that I have to take Susie to the prom?"

Calvin's Dad then spoke with a stern voice, "Yes, this contract isn't worth the piece of paper it is printed on. Besides, there are so many spelling and grammar errors on this, no Notary would even affix his seal of approval on it. And where did you get my stamp to affix that seal?"

Calvin did not want to admit that he went through his Dad's things. This was automatic punishment for violating someone's personal belongings. He remembers from all the times he took his mom's credit cards to buy power tools and explosives. "Dad, were talking about something that happened 11 years ago, I can't remember what I did 10 minutes ago." That would hopefully take the conversation away from the borrowing of his Dad's legal instruments.

Just then the phone rang. Calvin's Mom answered it, it was Mrs. Derkins. "Hello? Yes, Calvin just showed us the contract too that he made up and had Susie sign. I can assure you that the copy you are holding with the notarized seal on it means NOTHING unless my husband himself signed it. That's right; it's just a worthless piece of paper. Since we have now explained that to Calvin, he is more than happy to go to the prom with Susie." His Mom just shot him a nice try look, and then finished up with Mrs. Derkins, "That's great, I'll take Calvin out this weekend to rent a Tux, and you can go with Susie to get a gown. Just let me know the color so we can coordinate with Calvin's colors. In two weeks, these too will be attending their prom with each other. Oh, of course we can discuss it more over coffee tomorrow. See you at 9:00…bye!"

As Calvin's mom hung up the phone she gave her son a serious look. Calvin just responded, "You seriously don't have any other hobbies outside this house than playing matchmaker for your son? You really need to get a job Mom."

Calvin's Mom slammed the phone down on the receiver, and responded to the nasty comment made by her son, "Look you, I am doing this for your benefit. All you do is sit around and doodle all day in that notebook. Your life revlolves more around those silly characters you make instead of interacting with real people. Now you are going to the prom, WITH Susie I might add, and you will have a good time. Because If I find out you don't, you will go to the local college here, and I will make sure you spend your days in that room when classes are over. I will be your master and overload while you attend that school. Because as you know, you can't leave this house until you give your Dad an year B.S. degree, Do you understand?"

Calvin then looked at his Dad to see if he had an ally. "Don't look to me for support, I back your mother 100%."

Calvin stomped his foot down, and sat back at the dinner. "Fine, I guess one stupid dance is worth the price of me going to a college far away from here."

No sooner did they all finish dinner, Calvin's Dad went to read the news on his tablet, and his mother went to the internet to look at Tuxedos styles and colors. Calvin was now old enough to do the dishes and clean up. As he continued to clean, he heard his Mom speaking to his father, "What do you think about this one? I'll have to wait to hear what the Derkins are doing with a dress style and color, so Calvin can coordinate."

As Calvin muttered under his breath, he cursed the fact that he was just an indentured servant to his parents. The moment he got that degree, he knew he would have paid the price of freedom. As Calvin began to stack the dirty dishes in the washing machine, his leg felt a series of vibrations. He knew that to be his text messenger on his phone.

He dried his hands and looked at the incoming text. His eyes went big as he looked at who it was from,

_From Susie: We need to talk, IMEDIATLEY!_

_**What could two people who are being forced by both their parents to attend a dance possibly have to say to one another? Stick around to see what happens in the coming chapter.**_

_**Coming soon: Getting to Know You**_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN CALVIN & HOBBES OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

_*Authors Note: Thank you all for following this story. Please feel free to comment and review. I only get better through your comments (good or bad). Thanks again for following too._

**CHAPTER 4 – Getting to Know You**

After Calvin finished the much needed cleaning in the Kitchen, he asked his parents if there was anything else he needed to do before he retired to what he enjoyed doing most for the rest of the evening.

"If there is nothing else to be done, I'm going to go up to my room and doodle for a while." Calvin's Dad then just gave him a look and then a big "humph" as he went back to reading the world news on his tablet.

His Mom looked up from the labtop to ask him a serious question, "That's fine dear, but before you go, what tux do you like best, the Pierre Cardin or the Calvin Klein?"

Calvin just stared blankly at her. No matter how he answered her questions, it was not going to end well for him. Besides, this was something he did not like doing at all. In a way, he wondered if his mom was deprived dolls to dress while growing up, as she continued to use him as her own personal Ken doll.

Calvin just sighed as he replied, "Calvin Klein, no tales, and with a vest…no cummerbund. A designer with the same first name as mine can't have bad taste at all."

His Mom just smiled big at the answer he gave her, "I agree, we just need to see what color Susie's dress is so we can coordinate. Thanks Calvin, you may go now." And with that cue, Calvin bolted upstairs so he could see what was so important that Susie needed to talk with him about immediately.

As Calvin reached his room, he closed the door, and began to text Susie back:

**CALVIN: **"I thought I told you never to text me unless it was really important, or that you & your were moving away!"

Calvin looked at his dresser as he could see Hobbes making a face at him, "That's not very nice to say to Susie. No wonder she never comes around here anymore."

Calvin then rolled his eyes, "That's the point, she is annoying. Besides, she enjoyed playing with you more than me."

Hobbes then turned his head to the side and his noes up in the air, "She enjoyed playing with me more, because I treated her right…She doesn't come around here anymore because you are so unapproachable."

Before Calvin could retort back at his stuffed tiger, his phone blew up. He then read the text message aloud:

**SUSIE:** "Look, we have a serious situation here, so I suggest you meet me at the park in 10 minutes to discuss!"

Calvin just flopped on his bed in disgust. He then texted her back.

**CALVIN:** "Fine, I'll meet you at the old oak tree near the bench with the bronze plaque."

Hobbes then chimed in, "You mean you won't be the guy holding a single red rose sitting on the Vespa Scooter?"

Calvin just blurted out as he put on his Old Navy fleece and grabbed his wallet and keys, "Knock it off fur ball, or I'll move you to the attic!" Then, he stormed out of the room and made his way to his scooter.

Hobbes then muttered to himself as he heard Calvin's footsteps racing doing the stairs, "Oh, you say it, but you never mean it…or do it for that matter."

Across the way, Susie was getting changed out her Lacrosse uniform into a pair of grey sweat pants and pink t-shirt. She even changEd out her sports bra for her everyday Target brand. She then put on her sneakers and proceeded to make her way out the front door. Her Mom then tried to stop her as she zoomed through the living room, "Susie, take a fleece or a sweat shirt, it's getting cold outside."

Susie stayed on her course as she blew past her Dad on the couch and blurted out, I'll only be 20 minutes tops. I need to cool off from all the tension you created today (Now pointing at her mother)." Then she slammed the door as she made her way to the park.

Mrs. Derkins then focused her attention on her husband and just shook her head at him as he lye relaxed on the couch, "She gets this hard headed attitude from you ya know."

Meanwhile...Calvin was already at the park. He didn't feel like walking so he took his Vespa. He wanted to make a quick get away from Susie in case she went on one of her classic feminist rants. He decided to play a game on his smart phone while he waited for her to arrive. No sooner as he got into the game, he heard Susie make her presence felt, "This is all your fault!"

Calvin then looked up, paused his game and began to question her accusation, "My fault? You're the one who couldn't find a date to the dance so, your mom has to play match maker with mine? Believe me, I want nothing to do with this dance...or you."

Susie then began to get angry at Calvin, "Well, that contract you made me sign when we were kids didn't hold up. I should have known better to believe you."

_Calvin and Susie then begin to argue back and forth in the park:_

**CALVIN:** "Well, I did tell you in 1st grade that I wouldn't consider asking you to the senior prom. I gave you 11 years to find a date, but it seems like you couldn't even do that on your own!"

**SUSIE: **"Oh so it's my fault I couldn't find a date? I didn't even want to go to this stupid dance at all! "

**CALVIN: **"Neither do I! Although, it's your fault **you** are the way **you** are! You're so head strong, over opinionated, and you dress like Ellen Degenerous! Tell me what guy finds those features attractive in any woman?"

Susie just gasped at that last comment; she was deeply offended by what Calvin just said right in front of her.

**SUSIE: **"Well at least I'm not a self-centered, egotistical, narcissistic prick, who would rather doodle and draw, than interact with other people!"

Calvin began to smile a bit. He loved getting a rise out of Susie. It was the one thing that he liked whenever he was around her. He continued to listen to her rant on & on, when he notice something or things on her shirt that would bring her to a screeching halt and embarrass her. He waited for her to get to a stopping point before he pulled the trigger On this one.

"A Susie…are you cold, or just excited to see me?"

Susie paused for a moment to wonder what he was talking about, when she finally saw Calvin's eyes lowering down to her chest, she then looked to where he was focusing his eyes and smiling. Now, she could see both her nipples were fully erect, and pointed directly at him. Her face turned as pink as her shirt.

She then put her hands up to her breasts and turned her back towards Calvin. Thoughts raced through her mind, "_Damn it! Why didn't I listen to my Mom and cover up. I just embarrassed myself big time in front of this jerk. Wonder what he's going to say to me or even do now?"_

Calvin was ready to make a few puns about Susie and her cold, pointy friends, but something came over him. This was the first time that he ever saw Susie this exposed. He couldn't deny that, he actually like what he saw. As he looked on, he could see her shiver a bit. Was it that she was really too cold, or that she was so upset at what she just exposed to him…or both? Calvin in a way felt sorry for her a bit. What he did next caught her more off guard than what he did earlier.

As small tears welled up in her eyes, Susie then felt a warm, almost wool like fabric wrap around her shoulders and drape down around her waist. She looked over her shoulder with tears still held within her eyes to see Calvin wrap his fleece around her. Calvin then spoke to her in a soft, warm voice that she could sense for the most part was…genuine for a change.

"Here, wrap this around you Susie. It will keep you warm."

Susie then pulled the fleece around her and zipped it up to her chin. She felt confused at the moment…yet grateful and warm at the same time. Knowing Calvin as long as she did, she never knew when he was being serious, or setting you up for an even bigger, more embarrassing moment than before.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that. I would have been fine."

Calvin looking at her now wearing his fleece & said with the most serious face he could muster, "Well, it was either give you my coat or put a couple singles in your waist line there, but I'm all out of cash."

Susie, then gave him yet another disgusted face, "Can't you ever just say something normal for once?"

Calvin continued to be his charming self as always, "Why are you crying anyway? It was just a joke."

Susie again went on the defensive so as not to let him get the best of her, "I'm not crying…my eyes are just welling up due to the cold wind blowing around, that's all."

Calvin too began to get cold since giving Susie his fleece, so he finally asked Susie about the elephant in the room, "Ok, so why did you call me here again? I'm sure it wasn't for me to see your angry face and two pointy friends."

Susie again was ready to explode at the comment, but she knew she had to keep her cool. Not feeding into his torment & teasing would only make him angry and quit. So she simply explained why she summoned him to the park.

"Look, I don't like being around you, and I can tell you don't like being around me either. However, neither of our parents will let us be, unless…we both go through with this. So in order for my parents to pay for my education, I need to go with you. So I am here to set some ground rules before we go."

Calvin looked at Susie with all seriousness for the moment, and he understood what she was asking for. So, he did one better to take control of the situation…and make Susie even more miserable than she was about to be.

"Ok, we can lay down some ground rules, but can we do it over dinner? How about you pick the place, ill buy, and we discuss it there…what do ya say?"

Susie, confused and irate at this game Calvin played with her feelings & emotions snapped at him, "Why would I want to discuss this arrangement forced upon us over dinner? We're here now, let's do this, and not have to see each other until the night of the prom."

Calvin smiled, as he knew he was getting to Susie once again, "I know, but I'm getting cold without my fleece, and I'd rather do this while I'm eating in a warm pizzeria. Besides, it will let our parents think we are actually getting along. So what do you say…I'm buying anyway?"

As much as Susie detested being with him at times, she knew he could be sweet in some ways. Although he did have a point. It would be warmer, and Susie did love a good warm Calzone on Fridays.

"Ok, let's have dinner at 6:00 on Friday. You'll probably have detention so you can pick me up at my parents' house, Ok?"

Calvin smiled and nodded with much anticipation. As Susie began to walk away, he called out to her, "Hey, can I get my fleece back?"

Susie sighed and realized that it was his, "Can I give it back to you at school tomorrow? I don't want the town to see the Derkins twin peaks."

Calvin laughed at that very comment made by Susie. She then thought, "_Did I just say that out loud_?"

Calvin then made a suggestion, "How about you give it back to me when I drop you off at home, here climb up. You can wear my helmet. I don't like to wear it anyway."

As much as Susie detested it, she really did not want to walk in the cold breeze anymore. So, she reluctantly took the helmet and hopped up on the scooter. As Calvin started it up, he yelled out to her, "Hold on!"

As Calvin & Susie both sped off, she wrapped her hands around his waist. At first, she was unsure. But after squeezing a little tighter, she could feel how tight Calvin's abdomen was. (_Where did he get these muscles from? He doesn't ay any sports or even go to a gym_?)

Once they reached her home, Susie gave him the fleece, and thanked him for the ride. Calvin waited until she made it safe inside before he left. His father did teach him how to be a gentlemen…when he wanted to be that is.

As Susie made her way up the driveway, her Mom opened the door. A smile crept on her face to see that she was with Calvin, and he drove her home. Upon seeing the look on Mrs. Derkins face, Calvin did one last thing to make Susie feel uncomfortable before the evening ended.

"Bye Susie, Remember, I'll pick you up here at 6:00 Friday night for our date. Wear something nice to show off your rack too. Also...don't keep me waiting. Bye Mrs. Derkins!'' And just like that, he sped off.

Susie's mouth dropped in shock as that phrase registered in her mind. As she then looked at her Mother's face, she could see a smile brim a mile wide as she then questioned her daughter at that very moment…

"Are you two going out now?"

_**Well, is this all part of Calvin's master plan to torment Susie? Does he want to drag the agony out as long as possible? Or, are those feelings he repressed for her begin to resurface? Stick around to see what happens in the coming chapter.**_

_**Coming soon: Did you hear…**_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN CALVIN & HOBBES OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 5 – Did You Hear…**

The next day, Susie was walking down the hallway to her locker to drop off some books, and get some new ones for her upcoming classes.

Today, for no reason in particular, she decided to wear tight black stretch leggings with her black Fitzwell calf high boots and buckles. And since the weather in May was that of a brisk 65 degrees, she wore an amber brown low neck line sweater dress that showed minimal cleavage, & the back of the dress just barely came down past her tush too.

Even her hair, though she liked the short bob cut, was teased and looking nicer than usual. She even put on a little low gloss lipstick to accent and bring some attention to her face.

As she fumbled with the combination to open the locker, she still could not stop thinking about what Calvin said about her last night. How she dressed like Ellen. How over opinionated she was. Least of all, how she was so head strong all the time. Deep down, in a way she knew he was right, but didn't want to admit it. Still, what shocked her the most about that conversation, was what Calvin said about her chest, and how he then took his coat off to both cover her shame, and keep her warm. She also couldn't shake the fact of how much she liked holding on to him as he drove her home on his scooter. Holding on to his tight chest and taking in his scent. She loved the smell of that old spice he wore. Probably bought it mainly because there was a tiger in all those commercials.

As Susie finished her little day dream, she began to gather what she needed from her locker. As soon as she closed the door, she was surprised to see her friend Candice standing right next to her locker looking her up and down. "Wow! Aren't we dressed to kill today? So who are you out to impress, huh?"

Susie, just looked at her friend stone faced as she answered her questions both quickly & honestly, "No one, really. I just felt like letting my hair down a little and try something new for change."

Candice Just gave her a sly smile and nodded her head. The most skin that Candice ever saw Susie show, was when she wore her lacrosse uniform, or a short sleeve shirt, "Sure you are. So this has nothing to do with you ridding on the back of Calvin's Scooter last night?"

Susie's eyes almost bugged out of her head as she heard that comment. In a hushed voice, she questioned Candice further, "Shhh! Keep it down! How did you hear about that anyway?" Thinking it might have been Calvin spreading rumors to mess with her head as always.

"I was picking up some groceries for my Mom last night when, I saw you on the back of his Scooter pass me by while I was stopped at the light. At first, I didn't think it was you, but I saw your face resting up against his back. Also, I know that dress down alfit of yours anywhere. I also saw how you were holding onto his waist too." She said as she gave her a poke in the shoulder.

Candice could see that Susie was slightly uncomfortable about being confronted about all this. Still, she smiled softly to herself before coming down to reality to tell Candice what happened that day.

"All right, if you must know, my Mom got together with Calvin's Mom the other day, and they arranged for both of us to go to the prom together."

Candice began to snicker into her hand a little bit. This made Susie slightly irate at the response. "What's so funny?"

Candice then calmed down a bit before answering her back, "So you both needed your parents to set you up on a date, instead of one of you building up the courage to ask the other out?"

This made Susie even madder at that fact her friend was relishing in her discomfort of the whole situation forced upon her. "Glad you find it funny Candice, but both our parents intervened and are now withholding our post high school futures within their hands if we don't comply."

Candice then looked at her friend stone faced and then gave Susie a harsh bit of reality, "That's not why I was laughing at you. I would have been happy to pass him a note or hint to him that you would like to go to the dance with him, or even OUT with him for that matter. It's Soooo obvious that you're into Calvin. I could see it since I've known you from 1st grade. You just convinced yourself all those years that you weren't into him. We all knew it because you would gravitate to him every day on the bus, at lunch, and on recess. You just kept making excuses not to give into to what you wanted. I still don't know why you distanced yourself from him once you hit 8th grade? It's just funny now because it took your Mom & his to put you two into this situation to realize what you both knew all along!"

Susie then looked at Candice as if she was hit in the stomach with a punch. As if an epiphany just took place that very moment. After hearing what Candice just said, only then did she realize, that she too was right.

Susie stood in silence, the quiet made Candice feel a bit uneasy. "Look…I got get to class. I'll see you at practice today."

Susie just nodded, and gave her a reassuring smile. After Candice left, she too began to walk to her next class. As if things weren't going from bad to worse, she now began to ponder what Candice just said. "_Could it be that obvious_?"

Thoughts raced through her mind as she entered the classroom and took her seat. Susie thought back to 8th grade when she stopped hanging around Calvin all together. She couldn't remember what happened vividly at that time. All she could recall was that Calvin preferred to be by himself most of the time to draw. Every time Susie would go over to interact with him, he would just look at her periodically and nod. Almost, as if she wasn't there in the first place.

It was also at that time, she would be teased by her friends about hanging around him. Susie didn't like being called names or even teased for that matter. It was that time she decided that she would focus more on her lacrosse & studies if she wanted to get that scholarship to a prestigious school.

"Hey Derkin's, it's about time you started dressing like a girl. I always thought you were trying to be like a boy all these years, so you could hang around your queer friend Calvin all the time."

As Susie looked up, she could see Moe pointing and laughing at her. Before she could say anything to retaliate, the teacher began to speak up and teach the class.

As the teacher taught the lesson, Susie was still burning up about the comment Moe just made to her.

Moe was still the same as he ever was. Still over grown, dumb, and most of all ignorant. Moe was somewhat of a big man on the school's campus. He just accepted a full ride to play on the O-line for the University of Buffalo. Moe played the sport just like he bullied all those who were smaller than him. Susie could also remember that is why he also picked on Calvin the most growing up, as well as her for hanging around him. Susie then put all her thoughts aside and began to focus on the lesson.

_Later on…in the Cafeteria…_

Calvin sat at his usual table at lunch time eating his lunch. He doodled in his book while he collected his thoughts quietly to himself. He too was beginning to question what Hobbes said to him, as well as himself as to why he didn't spend more time around Susie as they got older.

He thought about yesterday, and what took place. He was also amazed that Susie agreed to go out to dinner with him to discuss this unfortunate turn of events that their parents have put them in. However, the more he thought about it, the more he began to wonder why he chose to be so antisocial all those years instead of hanging around with Susie. He remembered as a kid, that those were the most enjoyable times of his life. Yes, he tormented her all the time, but that was his way of saying that you're my friend. It's not like Susie never engaged in any form of revenge…right away that is. She always came back to see him the next day or even eat lunch with him. At least that is how he remembered it when he was younger.

_Just then, as Calvin finished that thought, someone asked him a question, breaking his concentration. _

"Hey, Calvin…Mind if I join you today?"

As Calvin looked up from doodling, he saw Susie, but not the Susie her was used to seeing. This Susie was decked out. She even looked hot! Calvin, for the first time struggle for the right words to come out.

Calvin thought for a moment before he answered her question. His parents told him over the years, that to prevent getting into awkward situations, to think before you speak...but those were the ones that he liked So much.

He eventually got it right, "Sure Susie, have a seat. It's a free country you know."

Susie was in shock! She was expecting something like, "_You have nowhere else to go; or who did you anger this time?"_ She just smiled softly as she thanked him and sat directly across from him.

As Susie was sitting down, Calvin quickly put on a pair of sunglasses. In the midst of Susie getting comfortable and ready to eat her salad, she notice what Calvin just did.

"Um…Calvin, why are you now wearing sunglasses?" She said in a confused and puzzled voice.

Calvin, with a straight face said, "We'll, you are showing more skin than usual for a change, so I am just protecting my eyes from the pasty white glare."

Susie just gawked at that comment. "Really Calvin, is that the only reason why you're wearing them?"

Susie should have known better. That was like giving Calvin more ammunition to fire away.

Calvin smirked and continued, "That and it is acting as eye protection just in case your chest stands at attention again."

Susie's jaw dropped in amazement. She was appalled at what her ears had just heard, "I should have known this was a mistake coming over here."

She just couldn't believe that Calvin could be sweet one minute, and then he was his immature self the next. Susie grabbed her tray and was beginning to leave when Calvin reached over and grabbed her wrist.

As Susie turned to look at him, Calvin spoke with sincerity in his voice, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry Susie; I was just playing around with you. Seriously, you look beautiful, and I love the way your hair looks today. Please, Don't go?"

Susie stopped and looked at his face for the moment. She could tell it was sincere. She sat back down and before she started eating she said, "Why do you have to be that way Calvin?"

As Calvin watches her eat, he noticed the dimples on her face and the small freckles around her nose. He made a note in his note book so as to add them to the portrait he was creating in her likeness. He then addresses her questions…honestly and not with his usual sarcasm.

"Susie, I don't know? It's the way I have always been. I never take things seriously. Maybe that is why I eat alone, or just have a good time with only myself. You are the only one that ever tolerated me growing up. In some way, I feel that I can be this way around you. That...it's who I really am. That I don't have to pretend I'm someone I'm not. You never did."

Susie smiled softly at him. He was right. Susie just couldn't believe that all these years she avoided him because of wondering what others thought of her for hanging around Calvin. He might have been different, he may have been alone, but to him…he was just happy being himself and not living up to someone else's standards.

As the two shared lunch and a conversation, some of the other students began to talk amongst themselves:

_I can't believe she is hanging around him. I guess she doesn't care about her social status, not like she had one to begin with._

_Boy, she must be desperate for a man…or the closest thing to one._

_I guess she is just settling instead of looking for someone or even something better._

Calvin and Susie continued to eat lunch. They didn't hear nor probably even cared about what everyone was saying. They were happy in each other's company for the moment.

"Hey Calvin, do you have detention again today?" Asked a concerned Susie.

"Calvin looked at her with a dear in the head-lights glare and said, "When don't I."

Again, a stupid question she thought to herself. "Well, can I get a ride home today? I don't feel like hearing my mom on the way home talk about what we are doing this weekend to get me ready for the prom more than I have too."

Calvin was blown away. He was surprised Susie would even want to ride on his little scooter again. So he replied to her, "Sure, but you know people will see us together and start talking about us."

Susie rolled her eyes, "Well, then they better get it out now, as we are being forced to go to the prom." She then picked up her tray and her books and said, "I'll meet you in front of the gym at 5:00, thanks again." Then she began to walk off.

As he watched her make her way out, Calvin began to reflect on what just happened:

"_Wow, she looked amazing today, and she wants me to give her a ride home? I guess that P-90X that Hobbes has me on is working. Either that or she's trying to make the best of a bad situation. Either way, I guess we need to do both our parts if we're ever going to survive our parents inquisition...or this prom._

As Calvin got up to go to his next class, which just so happened to be graphic arts, he did not hear the many whispers that went through the halls as others began to talk.

"_Psst, did you all hear? Calvin and Susie are going to the prom together?"_

As all the talk was going around the school now, about the two least likely people to end up with one another. Moe over heard all the rumors and got an idea. He then turned to some of his football buddies and said, "This would be a great time to humiliate the Twinkie in front of the whole school and administration!"

The devious and under achieving crew of five snickered and giggled As they all relished on the thought that Moe put in their heads.

One of them then ask the burning question, "Ok boss, what's the plan?"

_**Looks like someone has a prank in store for the unlucky pair. Bullying never ended well in these types of situations. See what happens in the coming chapter.**_

_**Coming soon: Dinner for Two**_


End file.
